


白夜

by glazeddonut



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazeddonut/pseuds/glazeddonut





	1. Chapter 1

我最近看了白夜行这本书真的完全陷了进去，虽然知道这样的两个人不能有好的结局，但还是希望在Evak的世界里这样的两个人可以在一起。这里面有些情节与白夜行类似，但之后evak的感情线会截然不同哒！！

我现在好像已经开了三个坑了。。而且一个都没有填完。。。我下个月会专注于补坑的伟大事业的！我还没看私信马上看。这篇文章不会太长，三章就会完结我现在想把这篇先写完！！

isak出场比较晚。

正文

“只要跟女人聊天就好，一个小时500美元。” Even比了比手指点了根烟，“要做吗？”  
mikael一直是个不怕生的人，加上他长得不错，和同年级的人差不多都认识。然而even自九年级以来就跟他有相同的课，现在已经是十二年级，他们却几乎没有说过话。  
“只是聊天？”Mikael不太相信，身边的elias也有些疑虑，问道，“什么样的女人？”  
“家庭主妇。”Even打开一瓶啤酒抿了一口，“应该说是有钱人家的少奶奶吧，老公在外面胡/搞不理她们。为了打发时间就想跟年轻人聊聊天。”  
“为什么找我和elias？”  
even笑了一下，“长得帅啊。”  
mikael没想到even会直接的说出来一瞬间不知道怎么回答。他的确对自己的相貌颇有自信，身边的elias也是时下女孩儿们喜欢的高大阳光的类型。如果是其他人夸自己，他会欣然接受但是.....Even却不同。even总是穿着松垮垮的运动衣和一双从高一穿到现在的脏球鞋。高中女生对男生的要求其实并不多只要阳光干净就好，但是像even这种天天阴沉着脸，头发永远凌乱着的人却受到全校女生的追捧。原因应该是归功于Even的那张脸。

Even的妈妈是红灯区出了名的小姐，长着一双诱人的猫眼每天都能看见她不穿内/衣只穿着条睡裙出入着各种男人的家门。她长得极美，也是直率的性格，不知在与哪个客人做了之后怀上了Even就彻底歇了下来用自己攒的钱开了家杂货店。Mikael家当时离Even 家不远，听自己母亲说那时每天都能看见她轻抚着肚子坐在摇椅上晒太阳。她也许想做个好妈妈，但是在even出生的第一年她就患上了子宫癌，整个人迅速的憔悴了下去，在 even一岁半时去世了。  
Even没有其他的亲人就直接被送进了福利院。

“对方有四个人应该已经在等了。”even看了看表，“我们走吧。”  
一行人走出酒吧搭上了公交。  
“记住，”Even压低声音，“不要告诉她们你们的名字，学校电话，如果问的话就说是秘密，名字的话，编个假名就好。”  
看到他们俩点头，Even从裤兜里拿出口香糖分给他们。  
他们转了两路车到达了一个有些破旧的公寓，到达五楼后，even打开了507屋的房门。  
里面坐着四个女人大概三四十岁的样子，都化着浓妆，但仍是难掩眼角的皱纹。坐在沙发边缘的一个烫着大波浪的女人笑着走了过来，伸出手臂环住even的脖子，“alex，你可算来了。”说着亲了一下Even的侧脸，接着招呼着他和elias进来，“果然你的朋友也是帅哥啊。”  
他们在电视前坐下，烫着大波浪的女人和一个短发的女人分别坐在他和elias两侧。Even则是和另外两个坐在一起。

Mikael身边的女人不断的劝他喝着红酒，涂着红指甲的手轻抚在他大腿上，聊了不久，Mikael看到Even在开电视并连上了自己的手机，“你要放音乐吗？”  
“不，”Even挑了挑眉与几个女人别有意味的相视一笑了，“电影。”  
听到放电影，Mikael放松了一些，他一进门就被灌酒现在已经微熏了，有些应付不来和身边女人的聊天。  
视频没开始多久，mikael就明白了这是什么电影，赤裸的男女纠缠在一起，私/密部位都一览无余。Mikael心跳加速浑身开始发热，这不是他第一次看黄片但是和异性一起看却是从没有过。“你做过吗？”卷发女人凑近他在耳边问到。  
“做过。”片中的男人正大力进出着女人的yindao。  
“喜欢吗？”女人的手渐渐移向他的大腿/内侧。  
在他点头的同时，女人的手握住了他的yinjing，而他也一个翻身把她压倒在沙发上。  
后面的事情都朦朦胧胧，感觉却异常的好，比第一次和女友做的感觉还好，眼前的女人经验丰富也更放得开，他第一次高潮后，女人用手和嘴让他再次迅速的硬了起来，又引导着他进入自己的身体。  
再次高潮时，卧室门口传来敲门声，even打开门提醒他们时间差不多了。他衣服穿的好好的，脸上也没有xing爱后应有的潮红。他没和那两个女人做吗？Mikael想着。  
“她们有事先走了。”当短发女人问起时，Even说道。“可能是我没有顾好她们吧。”Even向两个女人笑了笑。  
“哪有。都怪她们俩非要来，来了又没胆子了，实在扫兴。”  
“怎么不加入我们？”短发女人摸了摸even的脸，手指渐渐下滑，摸到Even的小/腹“你有解决吗？”  
按住那继续下滑的手，Even笑了下，说到，“你们先走吧，我们以后再约。”

送走了两个女人，Even掏出了一个白色的信封，拿出了1000美元分给Mikael和Elias。  
“她们都很满意，如果愿意的话，下次还请你们帮忙。” Even说完四处环视了一下，突然看到在沙发夹缝里有个手机。

 

lily在回家后才发现自己的手机不见了，当时身边的高个儿男孩儿让她实在紧张，和朋友离开的时候有些匆忙。  
回想起那男孩儿修长的手指，专注的看着她的那双蓝眼睛，她有些后悔。  
手机丢在那里可能是再给她一次见面的机会吧。  
想着，她穿上大衣，站在镜子前细细的整理了一下自己的妆容才走出了门。  
再次到达507屋门前，她犹豫了许久才敲响了门，却没人应声。正当她要转身离开时，门开了，一股清新的沐浴露的味道飘了出来。  
“你好，我的手机应该忘在这里了。”她有些畏畏缩缩的说道。  
“嗯。” 男孩儿脸上没什么表情，身上穿着件白色的浴袍，一手擦着头发一手把门拉开。  
Lily走进房间，看到沙发上已经换了不同的沙发套，屋子里除了沐浴露还有洗衣粉的味道。  
男孩儿走到餐桌前拿起她的手机，“你忘的是这个吧。”  
“对。谢谢。”  
他点了下头沉默的坐回餐桌，在本子上写着什么，边写还边用手机算着。  
Lily知道自己应该离开却还是在他对面坐了下来，“你在算什么？”  
“学费。”  
看着五位以上的数字，她心里并不相信继续问道，“只是付学费吗？”  
“一下子生这么多问题出来啊。”他笑了下，无意回答。  
Lily沉默了一会儿，接着说道，“做这个事情是为了赚钱吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
“你自己不下场？”  
“需要的时候会。如果你那时没回去，就由我来陪。” 他终于抬起头，“现在已经十点了，你是不是该回家陪老公孩子了？”  
Lily站起身，深吸了一口气，她脱掉了大衣，露出里面穿着的黑色紧身低领的连衣裙，她掏出十张一百美元卷成一根细棍塞进自己的ru沟直到看不到踪影才停下来。  
“做吗？”她问到。  
当清香的沐浴露味道飘过来时她闭上了眼。

 

Mikael觉得Even很奇怪，现在离第一次陪客人已经过去有两个多月了，这期间他们一起又接了五六次活，一次五百到八百。这些钱让他的课余生活变得丰富很多，也让他的服装品味大幅度提高。Elias也是同样，他喜欢弹吉他，用那些钱买了把音质极好的吉他天天拿到学校显摆。但是Even却没有任何变化，依旧只有那几件运动衫来回换，每一次去他家也没发现新添任何物件。他的钱都花到哪儿去了？Mikael这段时间一直在思考这个问题。

看着Even瘦削的身材，Mikael想到，不会是吸毒吧？最近中学生吸毒已经变成社会问题了。

他们一般都是周五去陪客人除非Even有事，今天Even提前跟他和elias打好招呼说下周再接活。

 

跟在Even身后的Mikael一直在为自己找借口，这不是跟踪，我只是碰巧顺路而已，他看到Even走进糕点店买了一个巧克力蛋糕。“先生，除了生日快乐还需要写别的祝福词吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
女朋友的生日吗？Mikael想着。  
他跟着Even坐地铁来到了quarry lane high school，这是市里最好的私立学校，大都是一些财团老板或是政府官员的孩子才会来这里就读。  
他看到Even找了个树荫，盯着学校的校门，大约过了半个小时学校放学了，学生们陆续地走了出来。不久他看到一个人影闪电般地冲出来扑向了Even，那是个金发的男孩儿，他的个子比Even矮一些，直接搂住Even的后脖颈将他的脸压在自己肩膀上，一手使劲地揉着Even的后脑，一手大力的拍着Even的后背，大声的笑着。看不到Even的表情，Mikael有些胆战心惊地等着Even一脚把他踢开，却看到Even缓缓抬起手轻轻环住了他的腰。

 

“Isak，生日快乐。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你真好看。”Isak握着啤酒说到。Even看着刚走进酒吧就喝的微醺的isak有些无奈。“长得好看，好……看，漂……亮。” “嗯好，谢谢你。” Even掰开Isak的手指拿走喝了半杯的啤酒换了杯橙汁塞进去，接着就看着Isak豪迈的干着橙汁不断地蹦出几个对他外表的溢美之词。  
Isak应该是唯一一个夸他漂亮还没被他揍过的人了。  
两个人第一次见面是在Even四岁，isak三岁的时候。这时的Even已经在福利院待了两年半，而Isak却是刚来。  
那天Even正一个人在院里挖沙土，就看到这个新来的黄色卷毛的小男孩儿站在离他不远的地方盯着他看。  
现在院里大部分人都不敢跟他玩了，因为他已经连续揍了四个说他漂亮，还要摸他脸的小胖子了。

小卷毛盯着他看了会儿就挨着他蹲了下来和他一起刨土，不过才挖了两下，就把他垒了一下午的沙堡弄塌了。那小孩儿可能也意识到自己干了坏事迅速的往后挪了挪，看到Even没什么反应才又蹭了回来。  
Even正低着头忙活就听到小男孩儿说，“鸡蛋清。”  
“什么？”  
一只胖嘟嘟的手指着他的脸，“你像鸡蛋清。”  
话刚说完那小孩儿就啊呜一口啃在了他的脸上，力气并不重，口水顺着他的脸颊流了下来。  
看着眼前嘬够了还帮他擦脸的小屁孩儿，Even有些发懵。  
最终两个脸上都带着牙齿印的小人儿，一个面无表情一个哭的惨不忍睹，一起被罚着做了二十张剪纸。  
想着小时候的事情，Even脸上浮起一丝微笑。

 

喝了三四杯果汁，isak渐渐清醒过来一些，看着even喝酒的侧脸，Isak不禁在心里感叹，那些说小时侯太好看长大了会越来越丑的人都是放屁。十多年过去了，Even仍然一丝不苟的漂亮着，一如他第一眼看到他的样子。  
小的时候，Even总是陪着他，因为他实在是个生活白痴动不动就踩空掉进人工湖，要不然就是从楼梯上滚下去，如果不是有个好脑子可以学习简直就是个废物。

在他写作业时，Even会在他身边画画又或者会随手做出个漂亮的书签递给他。

初中时Even开始读有关编程的书，短短三年就读遍了图书馆内全部相关书籍，他的确聪明却对学习没有丝毫的兴趣。

这样的日子过得很快，初中毕业时，他被市里最好的私立寄宿高中录取并且免去了学费，而Even则在福利院附近的一所公立高中上学。

虽然和Even在不同的学校但他们仍然经常联系而且每周末他都会住进Even租的公寓。

到底是什么时候Even开始疏远他的呢？

也许是在高二那年。  
那时年级有五名学生可以免学杂费保送当地大学，幸运的是他也名列其中。  
这是他上大学的唯一途径，  
因为光靠他打工赚的钱是绝对付不起学费的，而慈善募捐只有在贫困地区的公立学校才会有，所以能够被保送是他祈祷已久的事情。  
可是，在公布保送名单一周后，他被除名了。取而代之的是个已经留级两年的男生。  
接下来的几天他像疯了般的到处询问着原因，所有的老师都回避着他的问题，直到一个与他关系很好的老师悄悄告诉他那个留级的学生是市长的孩子。  
私企，国企，市政厅，慈善机构，他到处写信打电话反映着自己的情况，却也不见成效。  
经济危机，大批量的人失业，有的是人连小学都上不起更不要提他了。  
的确有社区大学提出给他助学金和奖学金让他来上学，可是即使是这样他也掏不起剩下的学费，打工赚的钱只能勉强满足他的食宿。  
这天下午isak坐在教学楼的天台上看着操场，他在地上砖缝里看到了半盒烟和一个打火机，应该是哪个学生为了躲避老师的搜查藏在这里的。  
突然想起别人吞烟吐雾的样子，他靠坐在天台的栏杆上把烟点着了。他就这样一边咳嗽一边无师自通地学会了抽第一根烟，咽喉有些干涩，浓重的烟味让他有些恶心。  
坐在有些冰凉的砖块上，Isak闭上了眼。  
要不然……不上学了。  
只是这样想着，内里的器官就仿佛都绞了起来，一股热流涌向眼睛。  
我真的没办法了，他对自己说，一点办法都没有了。  
他难过的快要哭了出来，像是眼睁睁的看着通往另一个世界另一种生活的大门在他面前慢慢关上，他拼命的赶却总是鞭长莫及。

第一次逃了课跑去了Even 的学校，忍了不知多久的眼泪在看见Even的那一刻终于流了下来。  
在他哭的昏天黑地被Even背回家的时候隐约听到“我会解决的。”  
第二天一早趁Even 没醒他就离开了，对于昨晚涕泪横流的自己感到有点不好意思。他不是个爱哭的人但是在Even面前好像隐藏任何情绪都没什么用，反正一眼就会被看透。

出乎他意料的是事情出现了转机。本想着如果高三这一年是他最后的学习机会那么不留遗憾也许是他能做到的最好的事情了，却在两个月后的一天被主任通知有个匿名的商人愿意资助他上大学，一学期有三个月，那人会一个月两千分期把学费付清。  
Isak煎熬的上完了一下午的课，一放学就买了外卖跑去了Even家。  
他敲了敲门却没人应声，他轻轻一推，门就开了。  
屋子里面一片漆黑，“Even？”isak叫了一声把外卖放在餐桌上，打开了客厅的灯，屋子里有些杂乱，  
他往里走了走听到卧室隐约传来女人的哭声，他握住卧室的门把微微打开门，首先印入眼帘的就是一件黑色的蕾丝内衣。

 

两个小时前

“雪下大了。”Lily在Even开门的时候抱怨着脱下微湿的大衣挂在门口的衣架上。“你这里有吃的吗？我们先…嗯…”一直站在身后的男孩儿低头吮吸她的耳垂，他熟知她的敏感部位，粗野又灵巧的操纵着嘴和舌头，接着她的裙子被撩起，丝袜和内裤被拉到膝盖。他一手箍住她的腰，另一只手就这样爱抚起她最敏感的部位。当男孩儿完全进入她体内时，她已经迎来了第一次高潮。

自从那晚做过以后，她成了Even的主要客人。她天天闲居在家，有时等不到周五就会约他。Even也几乎从不拒绝。

有时侯她会忘记Even只有十七岁，他的眼神和说话的口吻甚至还有那娴熟的做爱手法都让她难以相信这只是个高中生。

第二次高潮时，她全身绷紧，双腿剧烈的颤抖。Even将自己从她体内抽离接着把失去平衡坐到地上的她抱到床上又压了上去。

她喜欢和Even做爱，那热烈而有力的律动让她有种被人疯狂渴求的感觉，但是她清楚的知道Even想要的人并不是她。  
在一次酒后的性爱中，Even叫出了那个名字，Isak。  
isak，她心里默默念着，是个男孩儿的名字。

 

Isak在看见那件蕾丝内衣时就瞬间明白了，他没有抬头而是匆忙的向门外退，慌乱间却撞在门上弄出了极大的动静。床上的两个人都看了过来。

“抱歉。” Isak满脸通红的抬了下头正好看见Even一丝不挂的从那女人身上翻下来，他尺寸惊人的下身依旧昂然挺立，但他不予理会直接套上了扔在床边的运动裤。

然后，宛如什么事都没发生一般，走到他面前，“什么时候到的？”

“额，咳，刚刚。”

“有什么事吗？”

“Even！”Isak又重拾起了下午的喜悦，“我可以上大学了！！有个好心人会资助我！”

Even的嘴角也扬了起来，“你高兴吗？”

“当然！”

Even 嘴角的微笑又大了些，“那就好。”


	3. Chapter 3

“Isak你来得真早啊！”Emma推开咖啡厅的门笑着向他走来。

  
“嗯，今天的数学课被临时取消了。”Isak前倾了些在她凑过来的脸颊上落下一个吻。

  
“啊，真难得，那个数学教授不是即使有暴风雪都可以准时出现在早八点的课上吗？”

他苦笑着点点头。Isak从没想到大学的课业会这么繁重，他学习的是环境工程，每天大部分的时间都在图书馆里度过。

他和Emma的缘分也是在那里开始的。那时正是考试周，图书馆里人满为患，他正愁找不到位置，就看到一个短发女孩儿拿走了放在旁边座位上的包示意他坐下。

接下来的两周，她都会为他留着座位。考试结束后，他邀请她出去吃饭并在回家的路上亲吻了她。  
他的朋友Magnus常说他们是学霸恋爱组合。其实说的没错，交往的这三周，他们最常去约会的地方就是图书馆。

两人都下课很早就约在市中心的咖啡厅，打算好好的约会一次。

 

Emma本想着今天终于可以好好的享受一下二人世界却没想到刚进咖啡厅没多久，Isak就收到了一通教授的电话，他摆了个抱歉的手势就走去一个隐蔽的角落去通话。

  
她无聊的搅拌着咖啡，发着呆看着来来往往的人。一个推门进来的高瘦男子和一个三四十岁左右的妇人吸引了她的注意。男子戴着顶黑色的鸭舌帽，帽檐压的很低，看不到他的眼睛只能看见高挺的鼻梁和形状好看的嘴唇。

  
应该是个帅哥吧。她暗暗想到。

  
他们在她的斜对面坐下了。

 

 

她本以为他们是母子，却看到在桌下那女人跷着脚用脚背轻蹭着男子的小腿，看着这一幕她有些脸红，马上收回目光看回已经被自己搅出泡沫的咖啡。余光中那边的动作依然继续着，不多时，她听到了一声细微的娇喘，声音极小，估计只有离得近的她能听见。那穿着超短裙的女人一脸暧昧的夹住男子的一条腿，而男子的腿格外的长，膝盖正抵在女人的两腿中间。

  
男子好像感受到她的目光看了过来，压低的帽檐在他脸上形成了一片阴影。

“Emma，真的抱歉，”Isak匆匆忙忙的走过来弯腰吻了她一下，“专业课的教授需要人帮忙做实验。”  
“啊，没事。”她握住Isak放在桌子上的手。

那人在看到Isak时似乎浑身一震，脸上的阴影像是望不到尽头的井，让她脊背发凉。

  
她躲开他的目光看向窗外，当她再次回头时那两人已经离开了。

 

 

Lily无力的躺在床上，高潮的余韵仍让她时不时的发抖。Even从她身上离开，拉起拉链，摸起放在床头的烟盒，叼住一根，一边点燃一边走到电脑桌前坐下来。

这样的关系已经维持了一年，Even现在已经高中毕业，没有升学的的打算，他每天都在家看那成堆的编程书籍。

今天他突然向她求爱，他的粗鲁和急迫也前所未见，简直像想要忘却什么。

“Even，搬来和我一起住吧。”

Even不可能没听见她的话，却顾自敲击着键盘没有回头。

“我想跟我先生离婚了，那样的日子没有必要再过下去了。” 想起那人对她的冷落，她的眼圈有些泛红，盯着Even光洁的脊背，她深吸了一口气继续说道，“离婚后我分到的钱会足够我们生活。”

Even正在键盘上输入的手停了下来。他转过身看了她一眼，“你该走了。”

她低头沉默了一会儿，声音突然变得尖锐起来，“他有女朋友了对吗？”

“闭嘴。”他打字的速度依然没变，但她可以看到他全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。

“就算他没有女友，你也不会对他说喜欢的不是吗？”

把键盘摔开的一刹那，他站了起来，以野兽般的敏捷扑向她，骑在她身上卡住了她的脖子，“闭嘴！”

“你觉得自己太脏！”她被他眼中的狠劲吓到但仍不顾后果的嚷道，“你把钱都给他，让他去上大学，他只会离你越来越远！！”

颈部的压力越来越大让她无法呼吸，她惊恐的想掰开他的手，腿在床单上疯狂地踢着。

一滴水砸在了她的脸上，她正绝望的挣扎无暇顾及，直到几秒后她的身体被推开，她才意识到那是什么。


	4. Chapter 4

在接下来的约会中Emma一直有些心不在焉。想到那个男子的目光，她仍然觉得心悸，晚饭一结束，她就提出要回宿舍。

“身体真的没有不舒服吗？”

Isak把她送到寝室门口，揉了揉她的短发。

Isak手掌的温暖让她一下子回过神，摇摇头牵住他的手，“抱歉，今天非要提前回来没能看成你一直想看的电影。”

“没事，”Isak笑着搂住她的肩膀轻轻摇了下，接着后退着摆了摆手，“那你早点休息，我先走了。”

“我室友今天不在，”Emma握紧手中的钥匙，“要不要留下来？”

这不是第一次她给Isak这样的暗示了。在一起两周时她就尝试留Isak过夜，Isak拒绝了。刚开始她觉得是因为她是Isak的初恋所以他想要放慢速度，好好珍惜这段感情，却越来越不安。

交往一个多月，两个人的互动仍然只停留在浅吻拥抱，除了见面和临别的时候，Isak几乎对她没有任何肢体接触。

“不了。” 依旧是那温暖的微笑，“你明天邀请Lisa过来玩，不是吗？我在的话，你们女生聊天不方便吧。”

“哈哈，对啊。”她也笑了起来，笑容却有些牵强，“我差点忘了。那再见了！”

她有些慌乱的挥着手接着飞快的冲进了寝室关上门。

 

漫无目的在校园里走着，在无意间打扰了很多情侣的好事后Isak无奈的决定去宽阔的操场上溜圈。

 躺在草坪上他深深的叹了口气。

他当然明白Emma的意思，却实在做不到。

这段时间他心里只想着一个人。

那个从小就陪着他的人。

第一次发现自己对Even的感情是在高三毕业的时候。

在毕业典礼后几个同学拽着他说有好东西看。

他本对那类片子不感兴趣，却因这是毕业后难得的相聚而留下来。

视频一开始却是两个男人，上方的人正托起身下人的腰部更紧的贴向自己的小腹快速的抽插着。

“妈的，” 放片的人慌张的摁着自己的手机，“下错片了。”

“哈哈哈，你喜欢看就直说，骗我们干什么！”几个人笑骂着凑到一起去重新选片。

很快第二部电影开始播放。

片中的女孩儿无疑很漂亮，潮红着脸随着身上男人的律动呻吟着。

他的思绪却仍旧停留在之前错放的视频，越想把脑中的画面赶出去就越是清晰。

上方那个男人前后律动的身影渐渐被一具更加修长白皙的躯体取代，那人将身下人的腿打开到最大，胯下的粗根更深的挺入激烈的进出着，身下的男人刚开始还随着律动呻吟着但很快就跟不上了上气不接下气的呜咽起来。

那人一阵狠干后终于抬起了头。

是Even。

Isak猛的睁开眼，脊背的衣服已经汗湿了。

他硬了。

 

承认自己喜欢男生对他来说并不是件难事，但是如果喜欢上的人是Even却截然不同。

他知道Even曾经经历的事。

他明白对于Even来说有同性喜欢自己并把自己当作臆想的对象一定是恶心至极的事情。

在那件事过去的这七八年中他无时无刻不提醒着自己，两人是兄弟是朋友，也只能这样。

但是…他仰起头，真的很难做到啊。

明明是个那么冷的人却只对他一个人温柔，Even的区别对待明显到第一次见面的人都能明了，也曾思考过Even可能对他有特殊的感情，却是不敢往前踏出那一步，而渐渐的Even也在疏远他。

有时看着看着Even，他突然会有些想回到小时候。

那时候Even会跟着他，他读着书Even会在他身边画画，他已记不住书中的内容，却清晰的记得在阳光下Even光洁的侧脸。

他曾做过一个梦，梦中他对着已经有些苍老的Even说，“Even，我想回到小时候。”

Even有些悲伤的看着他，轻声说，“我也想。”

那时候我能看着你。  
——Isak

那时候我能陪着你。  
——Even

 醒来时，眼泪已经流了满面。

告白吧，Isak。 

 

 

早上八点一个身穿长裙的高挑女人走进了酒店大厅，戴着时下流行的大檐帽拎着黑色的肩包，如果不是她下抿的嘴唇和龟速的步伐应该是个不错的画面。

穿着尖头高跟鞋，Mikael觉得的自己的脚趾头要被挤掉了，让他不禁在心里臭骂着身边穿着笔挺的西装一脸不耐烦的人。实在嫌弃他的速度，Even看似体贴的扶住他的胳膊，其实是半拖着他走向前台。

“你好，”Even上前一步，“订一间套房。”

“好的，Mr. and Ms. Steinberg。”前台小姐看着他们递过来的假ID问道，“两位计划在这里住几天？”

“我们今晚十点就退房。”

“十点？”

“是这样的。我和太太，”Even伸手揽住站姿扭曲的Mikael，“本想赶今天早上的飞机却误了航班，下一班最早也是今晚十点了。”

“真遗憾您遇到这样的事情。希望您在这里能得到很好的休息。这是您的房卡，电梯在左侧。”

走进房间Mikael踢掉鞋子扔下假发套，大声吼道，“你为什么不能扮女的啊！不要再假装夸我我穿女装好看。”他冲进洗手间擦着口红，“他妈的像鬼一样。”

“你如果不介意女伴比你高一头并且肩比你宽一倍，我是不会介意的。”Even扯掉领带飞快地搬出行李箱中装的两台台式电脑和线路。“快点过来帮忙。”

两个月前，Even出现在他大学门口。

Mikael并不惊讶他知道Even早晚会来找自己。

是他欠Even的。

 

起因就是“和女人聊天”那件事。几次聚会后，他私下留下了其中一个女人的电话，两人经常以情侣的状态出来逛街吃饭当然最重要的还是去宾馆发生关系。

大概过了有半年，那个女人突然急匆匆地出现在学校门口。

“Mikael，我怀孕了。”她脸色苍白，语无伦次，“我前天在家突然晕倒我老公送我去医院，医生说我怀孕了。”

“我和我先生半年来没有发生过关系他知道孩子不是他的。”她手抖了起来，“他一直追问我是谁，我还没有说，但我坚持不久了，他在黑道有势力，如果他知道孩子是你的，你就…”

Mikael从她开始说话的那一刻就彻底懵了。

他愣在学校门口不知道站了多久直到身后有人拍了一下自己。

“你解决的了吗？”Even站在他身边问到，他应该全都听到了。

“我完了。” 他摇摇头，靠着墙慢慢滑坐在地上。

“我可以帮你。”

“什么？”他连滚带爬的站起来，“你怎么帮我？”

“这个你不用管。另外欠我的不用着急还，我会找你的。”

那件事情真的顺利解决了，他再也没见过那个女人，也再也不敢试图联系她。

 

咖啡厅中

“你现在在学校学的是IT吗？”

“对。”

“编程学得怎么样？”

“还可以。”Mikael的确没有自夸，他本来就对电脑格外感兴趣高中时就时常写各种游戏程序。

“我这里有个跟你专业相关的赚钱机会要不要加入？”

如果是其他人的话，Mikael相信自己一定会拒绝但Even对他可能是有一种魔力的。除去他本身就欠着Even，他也的确莫名的拒绝不了他，甚至还对他十分信任。

“你再考虑考虑吧。”Even把自己的号码写在餐巾上推了过去，“如果想做的话这周跟我联系。”

“嗯。”

“你现在不做那个…那个”Mikael想了半天似乎在思考怎么措辞。“生意了吗？”

“什么生意？”

“咳，跟女人聊天之类的。”

“哦，”Even笑了笑，“不做了。”

“怎么？”他看向他，“你想吗？”

“不不不。”Mikael连忙摆手，“就是不太理解…那个…嗨，没什么。”

“不理解我为什么会做吗？” Even歪着头想了想，  
“卖自己能卖的东西吧。”

 

三天后他跟Even再度联系。很快他们就开始了第一次行动。

简单的来说就是盗取商业机密然后贩卖给实力相当的同行商家。

这毫无疑问是违法行为。

行动前Mikael一直担心着是否会暴露个人信息引来警方调查却在成功第一次后爱上了这种感觉。

他们大约每两周行动一次，每一次他们都会扮成不同的样子以假id入住不同的宾馆以防在对方查到他们的位置后暴露个人信息。

在没有行动时，Mikael白天依然会去上课，每天都把会笔记和学习资料复印给Even，以供他参考学习。而Even则四处收集员工信息以找到突破点。他们曾经给一个热爱动物的公司高管发了封收养宠物的邮件，那人点开链接后他们顺利的侵入了她的电脑从而获得了许多有价值的商业讯息。

人的确是最大的漏洞。

 

他们在九点左右顺利完成了交易退掉了房间来到了Even家。他们需要彻底销毁为这次行动而准备的堆积如山的资料。

正在往碎纸机里放着资料，门铃突然响了。

“Even你约人过来了吗？”

“没有。”Even拿起靠在沙发边的棒球棒，走到门前看了看猫眼，他明显愣了一下，接着放好球棒向浑身紧绷的Mikael摆了摆手，“你先去书房。我不叫你不要出来。”

 

Isak站在门前有些紧张，他握着玫瑰花的手已经汗湿了。

Even喜欢花吗？

不喜欢吧。

要告白的话本应该选个更好的礼物的，他握紧了拳头，该死的Magnus非让我买玫瑰。

想着他把手中的玫瑰放在了墙边。

他刚站起身门就开了。

 

和Even坐在沙发上聊天，他逐渐放松了下来。Even今天看起来格外不同，他难得的没有穿运动服而是穿了件白色的衬衣，衬得他更是气质干净。

看着Even说话时上下移动的喉结，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我交了个女朋友。”

“哦？”Even看起来并不惊讶拿起手中的啤酒碰了碰他的，“恭喜。”

“不过现在分手了。”

“真可惜。”

“不可惜。”

Even笑了，顺着他问下去，“你今天不是来我这里诉说情伤的吗？”

“不是。” 看到仍旧低着头摆弄酒罐的人，Isak深吸了一口气有些颤抖，“我是来…我是来…”

“Even，我喜欢你。”

 

Isak有那么一瞬间几乎以为Even心脏病发了，于是大脑当即跟着一片空白，手足无措，一边急得帮他揉胸口一边四处寻找自己的手机想要打急救电话。

Mikael听到客厅的动静推门出来，看到Even的脸色也是一惊。

“Even，你怎么了？”

说话间，Isak已打通了电话，他正快速说着地址就被Even握住了手。

“我没事。”

Isak被吓得不轻，挂掉电话后手依然搭在Even的前胸继续帮他顺着气。

印象中Even一向是健康的，除了小时候的那件事让他卧床了一周多的时间，他做所有的事情都举重若轻没有吃力的时候。

手掌之下那薄薄一层匀称的肌肉也强而有力，充满生机。

他设想过千万种Even的反应却没想到他会被自己的告白刺激成这样。

比直接拒绝再揍我一顿来的更有力，他垂头丧气地想着。

看到Even的脸色已渐渐恢复，他拿起桌上的咖啡杯。“我去给你倒些水。”

他刚站起身就感到手腕上强大的握力。

被堵住嘴唇的时候Isak完全猝不及防，甚至不明白这个吻是什么意思。

而在他领略过来之前，Even已紧贴着他的身体站了起来，双手捧住他的脸，向前几步把他顶在了门板上。

“我…我先进屋了，你们忙。”Mikael缩回屋里连上两道锁仿佛在示意自己再也不会出来了。

简直是要吃人一般的亲吻，好像整个会被他咬碎了吞下去。舌尖被吮吸得都快麻木了，亲吻却不断加深。高大男人的重量压在身上，快要透不过气来。变换角度的浓密亲吻让Isak感到背后有如一阵电流窜过，使他几乎无法站立。

两人分开时都还在急喘，Even微凉的鼻尖抵着他的，感觉得到温热气息吹拂在脸上的暧昧微痒。嘴唇仍然贴得很近，只要再往前一公分，就又可以接吻了。不知道是谁先主动，只记得嘴唇再次相碰时脑子里漫天焰火般的感觉。等他回过神来的时候，两人已经滚在沙发上。

当Even终于放开他的嘴唇，Isak还有点对不准焦距，嘴唇发肿，脸都快出血了，红得跟番茄一样，眼睛都不知道该往哪里看，只好偏着头。

暧昧的呼吸声和Even在他颈窝间渐渐又热切起来的亲吻让他浑身战栗起来。

“你身体真的没事吗？”他清了清嗓子打破了沉默。

Even亲了亲他，贴着嘴唇低声地，“没事。”

“刚才你的脸色真的很吓人。”

“嗯。”Even又亲了他一下。

“如果不舒服就要说。”

“好。”

说一句话就被亲一下，力道并不重，却很甜美。

两人躺在沙发上细细的接着吻。不知道过了多久，墙上的钟表响了起来，已经十一点了。

“你该回学校了。”

Even撑在他肩膀两侧的手渐渐下滑抱住他的腰后隔着衣服在他肚脐的位置重重的吻了吻接着就要起身，却被紧紧搂住了脖子。

“怎么了？”Even侧过脸，蹭了蹭埋在颈边毛茸茸的脑袋。

听到耳边湿润低哑的声音，Isak更紧的搂住他，“我不想走。”

这么多年过去了，终于知道了彼此的感情，想着他的眼眶有些发红，一想到回学校后就要一周之后才能见面他就有些舍不得。

Even笑了。

Isak感觉到他胸腔的震动，接着Even像抓猫似的捏住他的后脖颈又压了下来。

“你想留下来过夜？”

“嗯。不可以吗？”Isak的手指轻轻摸了摸Even颈后的卷发。

“你会很危险的。”

“啊？”

Even没有回答只是托起他的胯骨按向自己的小腹。

沙发不是很宽敞。为了两人都躺下，Isak的左腿搭在沙发的靠背上，而Even则趴在他两腿之间。

这样的上挪让他充分的感到了Even下身火热的硬物。他一下子有些慌了，想把腿收回来却无意间顶到了Even。  
“所以，” Even闷哼一声，笑着抱紧他，“你回去吧，别再逼我了。”


	5. Chapter 5

飞快地回到宿舍，他知道就算Even有透视眼也不可能看得见他了，却仍被那话里赤裸裸的意思弄得背上发麻，感觉异样，不知怎么的就变得很敏感，而且容易害羞。

危险吗？他想着，有多危险。

 

  
之后的一个月他依然每周周末都去Even家但一定会在晚上七八点钟就回来，从不过夜。

这天是周六，Even下午临时出去有事晚上八点多才回来。

“回来啦？”他从大段大段的专业论述中抬起头。

“嗯。”Even走到他身后。“你作业多吗？”

“嗯？不多，已经写完了就是读一下看看有没有错误。很快就…”

“嗯。”Even吻了他一下接着弯下腰，双手拄在电脑椅的把手上。

Even的亲昵从来都没有预兆，经常让他满脸通红手足无措。跟他相处，心跳加速都快成了条件反射。

“Even，我…我该回去了，已经八点了。”

“这么快就回去了？”Even把他的椅子转了过来。

“对。”

“真的要回去？”

“对…”

“真的吗？”

Even的尾音充满笑意人也离得越来越近。

Isak顽强地抵制住了诱惑，坚强地说道，“我今天没带钥匙如果不早点回去会被锁在门外的。”

“好。”Even没有为难他，亲了亲他的额头就让开了。“到宿舍给我打电话。”

“嗯。”他松了口气站起了身，但马上又弯腰坐了回去。只是这样几个浅吻，他就起了反应，他打心眼里鄙视着自己。

“怎么了？”

Even笑着半蹲下来，他已经看出来了。

“没事。我…我腰有点累，坐会儿马上就没事了。”

“我帮你解决吧？”

“不用了，我自己来，啊…”

 

当裤子被扒掉，出于男性本能，Isak立刻伸手护住前方，Even的手就轻易探到他臀间。等Isak受惊地要并紧双腿，已经来不及了，Even的手指早就长驱直入。  
　

　被侵入的感觉让Isak满脸通红不停地扭动，但徒劳无功，Even想摸想碰的地方照样一处都不漏。Even把Isak的腿撑开搭在扶手上，肆意玩弄，前后夹击着爱抚了一阵子，性经验贫乏的Isak很快就被弄得大腿都哆嗦了。  
　　

Even边摸他大腿内侧，边在他后方入口的周围手法高超地按压。等硬挺的性器碰到入口时，Isak已经被弄射了一回。

就这样他靠在椅背上，而Even跪在地上进入他。

　　在那火热东西的深入下他立刻发出惊慌的声音，Even进得越深，他的声音就越沙哑。等终于暂时停住时，他的表情几近惊恐，无法相信自己容纳了那种尺寸可怖的东西，气喘吁吁地瞪大了眼睛。

电脑椅很是低矮，再加上他双腿搭在扶手上整个人在不断的下滑，全身的重心都放在两人唯一相连的位置。

　　在小腹终于贴上Isak的臀瓣时，Even停了一会儿，手指轻轻按摩着那被撑成圆环状的后穴。

接着就动了起来，很是缓慢，换着角度插入似乎在寻找着什么。Isak被体内那个粗长的东西四处戳刺着加上Even按在他小腹的手，有着强烈的失禁感，不知什么时候又站起来的下身溢出了些白浊。

不知Even顶到了哪里，他弹了起来发出一声几近崩溃的呻吟，“不行…啊…不行…”他挺起身想躲开身下的顶弄却让那粗根更深的进入自己。

不等他缓过气，Even便肆意律动起来，每一次都是沉重地插入到底，狠狠地深埋一会儿直到感觉到他的身体深处的筋挛才退出来。

Isak因为这种撞击忍不住叫出声音，脸更红了。律动越发加快，他越来越不安。

他不知道Even是否享受这次性爱，只知道自己的表现根本乱七八糟，胡乱地搂住Even的脖子，无所顾忌的呻吟出声。在Even拉着他的手按向小腹时，他能感到里面那快要将自己顶破的律动。

第二次高潮依然是美好的。

Even没有停下而是托住他的臀部，贴紧了更强劲地顶动。当Even终于闷哼一声射出来时，他的嗓子已经完全哑掉了。Even退了出来把已经快从椅子上掉下来的他抱起来压在了电脑桌上。

Even重重的吻了吻他的额头接着顺着鼻梁吻下来。

吻了不久，Isak感到Even的欲望又烫了起来，还没能等他缓过神，Even已经借着刚才的湿润又埋了进来。  
　　  
边接吻边抽动，Isak浑身都异样的发热，他本已疲软的下身又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，射精的感觉越来越强烈。

虽然理智已经被疯狂的性爱弄的支离破碎，却还隐约记得身下桌子上有很多Even的文件。

不能弄脏这里。想着，他紧紧掐住了阴茎的根部。没想到欲望反而更强烈全身都紧绷起来连带着后穴。

“文件…”他的声音伴随着呻吟哼出来变的极不清晰。

“怎么了？”Even速度慢了下来，边问边摸了摸他顶端的小孔。

“啊！”Isak叫了一声，那处颤抖着冒出些白浊。“会…会弄脏文件…”

Even笑了一下，拉开他的手扣在头顶，凑到耳边，轻轻道，“尽管弄脏。”

没有手指堵住马眼，Isak感觉自己随时会射出来，竭力忍着，逃避似的闭着眼睛。

“还是不想吗？”Even说着大力顶送退出来时还会狠狠的上提一下，重重的撞击着他的敏感点和膀胱。Isak感到一股热流涌了上来，类似射精的感觉他却知道不是，今晚他喝了不少的水，因为写论文一直没去厕所，现在这种感觉到达了顶点。

“慢点儿！Even求你…” 他眼眶发紧，要高潮与要失禁的感觉交替折磨着脑仁，到了最后也分不清什么是什么。

Even一手扣住他的手腕一手握着他身下那物套弄着，指尖时不时地轻刮着前面的小孔让他那射了两次的地方想软也软不下来。

Isak终于哭了出来，低低抽噎道，“我真的不行了，别弄了…”

Even看到他的眼泪的确放慢了速度。

他一看有用更是变本加厉的想把所有的眼泪都挤出来。

谁知Even低头吻了吻他，“你这样，可是太想让人欺负。”

说着又抽送起来，手上的套弄越来越快，不知多少下后Isak身体一抖又射了出来，颜色已经很是稀薄，接着尿孔一热，一股淡黄色的液体流了出来。

 

第二天早上Isak出乎意料地很早就醒了，也难怪，他们昨晚不到九点就滚到了一起，全部折腾完时差不多刚到十一点。

他无比庆幸自己比Even起得早，昨晚他欲火焚身的样子想一想都想去撞墙。他拖着快散架的身体挣扎地爬下床，捡了衣服裤子穿上偷摸摸地摸了摸Even的睡颜接着就溜回了宿舍。

他今天没课，坐在图书馆上自习，浑身都酥软酸疼，那个承受了侵入的更是有着强烈的异物感。

他努力将注意力集中到课本上。中午他终于上传了论文，正当他准备去食堂吃饭时，手机的屏幕亮了亮。

我在学校门口，一起吃午饭吗？  
—Even

Even一切如常的坐在对面跟他聊着天，丝毫没有提及昨晚的意思。Isak一直悬着的心也就放了下来，兴高采烈地跟他说着学校的趣事。

临别时，Even吻了他一下，他却觉得不够似的，又缠上去亲了又亲。

“你有几本书忘在我那儿了。” Even一边吻着他一边把手中的袋子递了过来。

“嗯，谢谢。”

“还有一件事，”在他转身要走回学校时，Even叫住他笑着说，“你要是以后再偷偷溜走，我就要把你绑在床头做了。”

Isak轰地一下红了个透，红通通的点点头。

 


	6. Chapter 6

自从两人在电脑桌上做过一次后，Isak就再也不能在那里安心学习了。

只是看一眼都浑身发烫。他自己也不明白为什么，平常自己的脸皮明明挺厚的，天天Evi ，宝贝儿的换着叫着调/戏Even。

有时Even问他吃饱没有时，他会一脸色相的说吃不吃都饱了。然后在Even一脸疑惑的时候，勾一下他的下巴慢悠悠的说秀色可餐。

Even一般不怎么管他，任他瞎叫着，实在嫌他胡言乱语的时候就直接抓过来压在chuang上。

在发现他在电脑桌前脸色充血的样子后，Even采取的措施简单粗暴，一个月内他们在洗手台，厨房，餐桌，门廊，书房都发生了关系。

最后结果是Isak只要远远看到Even的公寓楼就开始害羞了。

 

日子一天天的过着，Isak转眼间就升上了大三，他的成绩优异拿到了全额奖学金。他无比的喜悦但是当他跟校长提出想要当面感谢那个资助他的人并告诉他自己不再需要资助时，校长却说那人只想做个无名捐赠人，是不会和他见面的。

第二天下午四点多钟，学校的大部分同学都去体育馆看冰球比赛了。他在宿舍整理着去Even家过夜的换洗衣服所以慢了些，出来时正好看到了与自己相熟的那位老师。

“Isak，资助你上学的人来了！正在校长办公室呢。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。你特别想见他吧？偷偷去门口看看吧别让他发现。”

可能是应那人的要求，校长房间的窗帘拉的严严实实，只能听到隐约的说话声，Isak正琢磨着怎么样偷瞄一眼，一阵风吹开了窗帘，从他的角度只能看到那人的鞋。

那是一双毫无特色白色旅游鞋，在鞋带的旁边却画着一朵不合时宜的小红花。

在Even过生日时，他用打工赚的钱为他买了双旅游鞋，想想这是他送给他的唯一一个礼物。送给Even后他觉得颜色实在单调，就提出和Even一起在上面画些图案。

他坏笑着在左脚外侧画了一朵红色的小花，接着侧头看Even画的是什么。Even先画了一颗心，接着在里面写了一个“i。”

他突然明白了什么，那曾经从Even房中走出的中年女人，那床头放着的500美元，以及为什么他的学费要被分期资助。

他是这么的傻，是这么的迟钝，让自己喜欢的人受了这么多的苦。

他晃晃悠悠地走到冰球场，此时已经临近结束，场上气氛热烈，没有人在意他的出现，他在入口处哭了出来。

 

他哭了太久用凉水敷了很久的眼才勉强消了肿。走进Even 家却没在客厅看见人，一个穿着白体恤的身影正站在阳台搭着火炉。

他猛然想起自己昨天说想吃牛排。

天色已经有些黑了，眼前是个再好看不过的侧影，配着夕阳美得像幅油画。

靠在阳台的门框上，他掏出手机给Even拍了张照。

Even被闪光灯狠狠地闪了下眼，抬起头看向他，“干嘛呢？”

“没什么就是觉得我命特别好。”

“嗯？”

“我们家Evi人又漂亮，又聪明，学什么都一学都会，真是招人疼。”他说着走到Even旁边，“趁早嫁给我吧，嗯？Valterson太太？

Even淡淡撇了他一眼，低头调着牛排的酱料。

知道Even两手都占着没空管他，就欠揍的贴上去，“白我干嘛啊？”说着从身后紧紧抱住他，“你都不知道你有多好。”

隐约听到他的鼻音，Even洗了洗手回身圈住他，“怎么了？”

“你是什么时候喜欢我的啊？”

“在你告白以前。”

“多久以前？”

Even沉默了一会儿，笑着摸了摸他的头，“太久了，我忘了。”

“遇见我，” 他的眼眶有些发热，“对你来说是件好事吗？”

Even搂住他的腰把脸埋进他的颈窝，“不能再好了。”

 

 

10年前，

Lee坐在办公桌前看着福利院里孩子们的名册，他的哥哥就是这家福利院的院长，他本在一家幼儿园任职现在被裁员只能到这里来赚些外快。

看着这些孩子的照片，他叹了口气，这些男孩儿都是小学四年级往上的。他一直都喜欢五六岁的男孩儿，皮肤嫩滑，又容易被诱导。垂头丧气的合上名册，看向窗外，他突然看见了一个长相清丽的男孩儿正在一个埋头读书的孩子身边画画。

就他了。他想着。

作为起居老师，下药是很简单的事情。他把因药物作用而昏迷的男孩儿抱进自己的办公室，接着打开了墙上一扇隐蔽的门。这个房间只有院长和他知道，原来用来放置保险柜现在已经彻底闲置了。

走进房间，把门上了两层锁，他才把已经被剥光衣服的男孩放在铁床上，手拉过头顶绑在床头钉进墙里的一个铁环上，双腿打开固定在两侧的床架上。绑人的绳子是他专门买来的宽绸带，既可以绑紧又不会留下过深的痕迹。眼睛蒙上，嘴里塞好布。一切就绪之后，他拿了罐啤酒坐在了床边的椅子上。

现在只要等他醒过来就可以开始了。

他喜欢看着这些孩子在清醒的时候被做这些事，惊恐或茫然的表情是少数能让他那疲软的地方硬起来的方法了。

整整三天的时间让他彻底操透了这个男孩儿，当他再一次高潮把阴茎从后穴里抽出时，男孩儿除了呼吸时胸口的起伏几乎一动不动，但他知道他一定还醒着，一定在拼命猜出自己是谁。

 

自Even昏倒被那个姓lee的老师带走已经有两天了，Isak找福利院的老师问了很多次，却只是听说Even病情严重现在正在市中心的医院接受治疗，当他提出去探望的要求时，直接被回绝了。

凌晨他睡不着觉，一个人从寝室偷跑出来。

他正在福利院的树林里闲逛着，突然看到一点亮光，是办公楼的方向。他顺着光亮慢慢的向前走，隐约记起那边没有任何房间应该只是一面墙。

为什么会有光呢？

走到近处才发现那丝光是从砖石的缝隙里漏出来的。怀着好奇心，他蹬着突出的砖块凑向那个间隙。

首先入目的是张铁床，正前后摇摆着发出吱呀的响声，床上的人使他睁大了眼睛。

 

“老师，这个杯子放在这里可以吗？”Isak看着躺在沙发上笑眯眯的看着他忙来忙去的中年男人问到。他现在每天都会来这位姓lee的老师办公室里帮忙清理房间或整理文件。“嗯，好好，放在那儿吧好孩子。”

Lee看着眼前的男孩儿心里直痒痒，最近玩院里男孩儿的事被院长知道了，那是他的长兄所以也只是睁一眼闭一眼的默许，但还是警告他收敛一些，弄得他最近也只能饱饱眼福。

这个叫Isak的孩子最近每天都会拿着自己的课本到他这里来学习后来还主动要求帮助他收拾房间。

临近中午，Lee叼着烟躺在沙发上半睡半醒，突然听到院长大声吼着，“告诉你了！别喝着酒抽烟！万一点着了就他妈烧死你了！”

“真他妈麻烦，天天说。”他嘟囔着坐起身拍了拍掉在身上的烟灰，走到门边打算打开铁门透透气，却发现异常的难开。“早晚要换了这个破门。”

“Isak，帮我把酒放回柜子里。”他烦躁的拎起喝剩下的半瓶酒挠了挠头，“你今天就回去吧。”

“好。”Isak乖巧的答应着，接过酒瓶的时候手却一滑，剩下的酒全撒在了沙发边的地毯上。

“别收拾了！我他妈睡个觉怎么这么多事！” Lee又躺回了沙发，把烟头摁熄在烟灰缸里，接着调整了一下颈下的靠枕，又闭上了眼。

过了许久，一只带着清洁手套的手再次把那熄灭的烟头点燃了，放在了桌子的边缘处。接着轻手轻脚的关上了所有窗户，最后控制着力道将门拉紧。

关门的瞬间，风轻轻拂过桌面，桌子边缘的烟头落在了撒满酒精的地毯上。

 

Isak回到宿舍，搂住了仍然躺在床上昏睡的Even。Even是在一周前回来的，整个人极其虚弱，感到有人碰触自己浑身都颤抖起来，“Even，是我。”他把比自己还要高一头的Even用被子裹起来抱在怀里，对着仍然在睡梦中的他喃喃低语道，“我会解决的Even，一切都会好的。”

 

 

我的天空里没有太阳，总是黑夜，但是并不暗，因为有东西代替了太阳。虽然没有太阳那么明亮，但对我来说已经足够。凭借着这份光，我便能把黑夜当成白天。  
                                                       —白夜行


	7. 番外

自从Even说了如果再溜走会把他绑在床头做后，Isak醒来后就再也没敢试图离开过，通过十多年的相处他不能更了解Even是多么地说到做到。

而且睡神转世的人迷迷糊糊醒来的样子实在很可爱，让他很想捧着那张脸亲一口。

“早。” Even终于适应了光亮把眼睛睁开了一条小缝，看到他的那一刻就微笑了，眯着眼凑上来吻他。

“早。”

下身赤裸着躺在棉被里的感觉很古怪。醒来的状态都是欲望勃发的，Even放在被下的手缓缓摸过他的背脊，探进股缝。

“昨晚弄疼你了吗？”

这是每次做完后，Even必问的话题，就像在被做的四肢瘫软的瘫在床上时，Even问的那句“能继续吗？”一样，都让他羞不可当。

“还…还好。”

“嗯。”

Even侧过身将他搂近了些，抬起他的左腿搭在腰上，手指轻轻揉了揉因昨晚长时间撑开而格外柔软的后穴，接着就探了进去贴着内壁缓缓转了一圈，摸的他一阵阵发颤，“有点肿了。”

说完就两根手指撑开了穴口，把自己的欲望又埋了进去。

窗户大开着，两人只盖着薄薄的单子，动作幅度又是那么明显，如果有人碰巧也开窗的话一定会被发现。

一边提心吊胆一边因为羞耻而更加敏感。

Isak发现自己越来越色了，每次都被迷得晕乎乎的躺上床，被吃了一遍又一遍，醒来后虽然浑身酸软却还觉得不够似的期待着下一次性事。

他之前一直认为Even是清心寡欲的，这么多年也从没表现出对任何男生或女生的兴趣。

而他们在一起后几乎每天都在做还不一定是在晚上的休息时间。刚开始他认为这是热恋期的缘故，但是到现在为止已经有两年了。

尽管身体的契合度已经很高，那强烈的羞耻感却仍没有消失，每次在做的时候他依然满脸通红。

眼睛迷蒙地看着已经翻到他身上的男人，那张俊美的脸称不上扭曲也并不冷淡，但当他被搂近了亲吻时能看到那眼睛里狂热的情绪，那种眼神让他浑身都像要烧了起来。

“嗯…” 他弄湿了两人的腹部，本来就酸软的身体现在更是连动都不想动。

Even退了出来帮他清理了一下又把他搂进怀里。

他昏昏沉沉地往Even怀里拱了拱突然感到腰后的硬物。

“Even，你没…？”

他睁大了眼睛，手向身后摸去被Even抓住亲了一下。

“嗯，没有。”

  
Even有迟泄障碍。

这是他无意间知道的，那天牙膏用完了，他蹲下来在洗手台最下面的柜子里翻腾时看到了一瓶药，是治疗焦虑的常用药。

“Even，你最近有烦心事吗？”

他纠结了两天终于问出了口。

“嗯？”Even正打着字，侧头看了他一下，“没有啊。”

“那…”Isak攥了攥手中的药瓶轻轻放在桌子上，“这个药是你在用吗？我在洗手间里看到的。”

Even愣了一下。

“如果有烦心事的话可以跟我谈谈吗？”

“额，不是…”Even有点闹脾气似的挠挠头，“那个药是针对…咳，针对一个身体方面的问题。”

“身体？”

“性功能。”

Isak脑中浮过早泄，阳痿…

但绝对都不适用于Even。

“是迟泄。”

“迟泄？”

“嗯。”

“不是因为你技术好吗？”问完他才后知后觉的脸红起来。

Even笑了出来，亲了他一下，“谢谢你，但不完全是。”

“是什么时候检查出来的？”

“大约高二那会儿。”

“你用这个药很久了吗？”Isak看起来很担忧，“有没有什么副作用？会觉得不舒服吗？”

“没有，之前没有用药，这周才刚开始的。”

“为什么现在用？”

“我觉得有几次我把你折腾的太厉害了。”Even摸了摸Isak脖子上的吻痕，“你哭得快停不下来了。”

“……”


	8. 求婚1

Sonja穿着白色的一步裙和尖头高跟鞋走进了公司楼下的星巴克。很久没精心打扮的她今天花了大约两个小时的时间收拾自己。

她大学学的是IT，毕业后在一家生意不错的电脑公司当程序员，现在已经做了近两年了。

起初她选择这里是因为她已是适婚年龄而这里男员工比女员工多很多，但是她现在深深的明白了数量不代表质量，这里绝大多都是些秃顶的已婚大叔。

为了洗眼睛，每周末她都会和几个朋友约着去大学校园看学生们打球。

这样苦苦支撑了两年，终于听说公司新招了两个年轻的男编程师，她和几个单身姐妹们都摩拳擦掌的准备着。

很久不穿高跟鞋的脚有些疼，她刚想把脚尖挪出来透透气，就失去了平衡向前栽去。

前面那人扶住了她的胳膊，手中的咖啡却被她撞撒了，淋了一身。

“抱…抱歉…”

愧疚的抬起头，在看见那人的脸时，一下子结巴起来。

“没事。”那人皱着眉看了看自己沾满咖啡的衬衣，把手中的杯子递给旁边的黑发男人，“帮我扔一下。”

说着就走进了洗手间。

“哎？你也是嘉兴电脑公司的？”

那黑发男人看着她手中有着公司logo的公文包问道。

“对。” 她突然反应过来，“你和你的朋友是新来的编程师吗？！”

“…嗯。” Mikael被这突如其来的热情吓了一跳。

接着他就看见眼前这个原本穿着高跟鞋站都站不稳的女人健步如飞的跑走了，边跑还边招手，“欢迎你们！”

嘉兴电脑公司单身女职工群里出现了五个大字，

“俩都是帅哥！”

 

 

学校门口的咖啡厅里，

“你说如果我跟Even求婚的话，在哪儿比较好？”

“噗！”Magnus一口咖啡喷在桌子上。

“干嘛这么惊讶？” Isak把自己的杯子挪远了一点，“我又没跟你求婚。”

“…你和Even在一起才多久就想结婚？”

“20年。”

“不是，别从你们光着屁股一块玩的时候算起，我问的是你们成为情侣关系多久了。”

“快两年了。”

“时间不久啊。”

“这和久不久有什么关系？”

“你想啊，万一再相处一阵你觉得你们不适合想分开而那时已经结婚了的话多麻烦。”

“我们不会分开。”

“我是说如果。”

“没有如果。”

被Isak噎得直翻白眼，Magnus喝了几口水继续问道，

“你才23不想再看看？”

“不想。”

“……”Magnus从没见过这么不会聊天的咨询者。

“那你有没有想过你这么喜欢他也许只是因为你跟他相处的时间最长，只是因为日久生情？”

Isak搅拌着咖啡沉默了一会儿，“Even今年二十四岁…”

“所以呢？”

“他只有二十四岁却用了二十年的时间来懂我珍惜我，没有人能做到。”

“我懂你的意思，我还年轻应该多看看，但是我只想要他。”

“我想用以后所有的时间来珍惜他。”

Magnus一直记得Isak说这些话的表情，直到他被邀请去参加他们俩的结婚二十周年纪念日时，他喝多了还跟Even语重心长地说，“Isak这小子爱惨了你了，好好对他啊。”

“哥们儿你说这话的时候太帅了。”

“是吗？我希望我的求婚也能这么帅。”

“会的。”

 

“Sonja，Even和Mikael今天要去楼下餐厅吃午饭，要不要一起去？”

“不用了。”Sonja一脸郁闷的盯着电脑屏幕，叹了口气，她相中的那个金发帅哥好像名草有主了。

那天早上她快迟到了，一进电梯就不停地按着关门的按钮，当门要徐徐合上时，Even走了进来。“早。”他难得主动的向她打了招呼，看起来神清气爽，心情很不错的样子。应该也是起晚了领子微敞着，低头系着领带。

她正猜着是什么事情让他心情这么好就看到他后脖颈上一个发紫的痕迹。她看了很久直到Even的领子遮住了它。

那是吻痕。

虽然根本没有开始，但她还是觉得自己失恋了，忧郁了好几天才慢慢缓过劲来，她对Even的关注度仍没下降但相比Even她更好奇的是那个留下吻痕的人是什么样子的。

她曾装作不经意的向Mikael问起这件事，Mikael只说了句Even和那个人是一起长大的，感情很深就再也不肯更多的透露了。

时间过得很快，转眼间三个月过去了，Even和Mikael作为新员工出色的完成了一笔大生意。总经理打算在周五晚上为他们办个庆功宴。

地点定在了市中心的娱乐会所，babylon。

 

Isak穿着笔挺的西装坐在租来撑场面的车里，紧张的手脚冒汗。他原本在一家极有情调的餐厅预订了位置却没想到Even今晚有庆功宴，最终他在离babylon不远一家宾馆订了一间套房，还买了许多玫瑰来做装饰。

本想着十点左右把Even接走却没想到已经快十二点了庆功宴还没结束。

握了握放在内兜里的天鹅绒盒子，他深吸了口气，走进了babylon。

他很庆幸这里十分昏暗因为他穿的实在太正式了和那些穿着休闲清凉的人相比显得格格不入。

站在包房门口，听着里面的震耳欲聋的笑声，房间里少说也有二十几个人，他刚拨通了Even的电话想给他留个言就看到Mikael推开门走了出来。

四目相对时两人都很惊讶，“Isak！你来找Even啊？”

“啊…对。能帮我叫他一下吗？”

“没问题。”  
      
不多时，Even走了出来，应该是喝了些酒，他的脸色有些泛粉，眼睛水润，看到他的时候，嘴角微微上扬，“你怎么来了？” Even拉住他的手把他带到一个拐角处。

“我…我…”和预期的不太一样，但箭已在弦上，这是他人生中最关键的时刻了。手有些抖得在怀里摸索了半天掏出那个天鹅绒的盒子，手忙脚乱地打开了，露出自己攒了很久才买来的戒指，然后向着眼睛微微睁大的男人单膝跪下，

“We grew up together and have spent most of our life with each other, but …but l still can’t get enough of you. Sometimes I would imagine how would my life be without you, and I feel so scared even thinking about it…”他的声音抖得厉害, “But now I am not. Because I know no matter what happens, I’ ll find you, and I’ll find you over and over and over, without a pause, without a doubt, I’ll keep finding you.”

“Out of 1 universe, 9 planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, and …，”Isak眼眶突然有些发热，“I had the privilege of meeting you. ”

“I appreciate it, you can’t imagine how much I do. ”

“So Even Bech Nadeem, ”他把手中的丝绒盒子举高了些，“Do I have the privilege of asking you to marry me?”

这些话他练了不下千遍，他想要他的求婚是完美而浪漫的，他想要给Even最好的一切，但在跪下的那一刻他脑子里准备的很多词语都溜跑了，却又涌进了许多他意想不到的话。

能和Even相遇是他最幸运的事而向Even求婚是他这辈子做的最好也是最对的事情。

当Even握住他的手接过盒子时，他欢喜害羞得已经有些发晕了。看到Even握着自己的手，长而密的睫毛微微抖着, 说不出的动人，他不由得上前一步想要抱住他，却猛地被拉住手腕走起来。走廊的灯光依旧阴暗，他看不清Even的表情，只感到他的步子越来越急迫。

当他们连续敲开三间公共休息室的门都发现里面坐着人时，他隐约看到Even磨了磨牙。

接着被拉进了洗手间，Even把一个写着“清洁中”的牌子挂在门口转头向他走来。

“Even…”

Even狠狠地吻住他，把他推进了一个隔间。

按在墙壁上亲吻时，Isak颤抖了一下，Even吻的方式实在太有情色意味了。

Even猛地将他的衬衣扯上去，舌尖触上腰部的肌肤，舔吻着他的小腹一路向下，埋进了他腿间。

意识到Even要做什么他满脸通红想要闭紧双腿却感到Even的侧脸轻蹭过他已经抬头的欲望，吮吸着他大腿内侧的嫩肉。

当Even把他含进去时，他腿已经软了。

向下看了一眼，那吞吐吮纳的动作让他全身的细胞都仿佛颤抖起来。

快感越来越强烈，他不由得攥紧Even的头发，“我不行了你让开…唔…”

当舌尖勾过铃口的缝隙时，他射了出来。用力地喘着气，失神地看着Even拉下裤链露出那布满青筋，颜色相比他的肤色要明显发暗的分身，将他刚刚释放的液体抹在上面。

接着一边亲吻着他一边让他背过身。漂亮的手指交叉着按在他的腹部，让他上身向前倾。

“屁股，” Even轻拍了下他的臀瓣在他耳边说道，“再翘起来些。”微微上扬的眼梢透着浓重的色情意味，凉薄的语气陪着低沉沙哑的声音更是令人沉迷。

“…”

他感觉现在的Even就是个荷尔蒙释放机，人的肉体已经封不住他了。

那啪的一声脆响像是彻底打散了他的心理防线，实在承受不住这种挑战，他丧权辱国地自觉地抓住门把手，更深地向前弯身，微微塌下腰。

Even的手掌揉捏着他的双臀，把它们掰开，将滚烫的分身嵌了进去，分身划过后穴时他颤栗了一下。

正当他放松身体准备让Even进来时，洗手间的门开了。

散乱的脚步声表明了那应该是些喝醉的人，可能没看警示牌就冲了进来。

外面的声音持续着，Isak维持着相同的姿势一动不敢动，却感到那滚烫的东西抵在入口蓄势待发。

“E…Even，” 他用气声说道，“外面有人…”

“嗯…”

“你别…”

“别乱动，我不进去。”

说着Even抬起他的臀，揉捏着把臀瓣分的更开，粗大的分身在缝隙的嫩肉间大力地抽送起来。

耳边是对方隐忍而炙热的呼吸声，分身的顶端时不时的顶到他的后穴，手指不断撩拨着他底部的囊袋，不知过了多久，他又释放了出来。

身后的人紧紧的抱住他，将他转过身含住了他的嘴唇。

隔间外仍不断的有人进进出出，却惊扰不到他了，直到，“Even！在这儿吗？”他的牙齿狠狠磕上了Even的嘴唇。

是Mikael的声音，

“总经理叫你致辞啦。”

洗手间静悄悄的没有回应，Mikael撇了撇嘴刚要转身向外走就听到里面的隔间传来一声闷哼，他马上蹲下身，看到最远的那个隔间门下有四条腿，前面的两条光裸着，后面的穿着西裤。

他玩味的笑笑，慢慢溜达到那个隔间门口，敲了敲门，欠揍地问道，“有人吗？”

“Mikael，给我滚开。”

Isak惊慌的查看Even被自己不小心咬破的嘴角。

“我会帮你拖拖时间的，你速度快点儿吧。”

确定Mikael离开后，Isak才放松下来，心疼地摸了摸Even发肿的嘴唇。

“疼不疼？”

“没事，” Even握住他的手，又蹭了过来吻住他，“再亲一会儿。”

可能是嘴唇受了伤的缘故，Even的声音变得有些模糊，那样轻轻地啄吻也有着撒娇的意味。

头一次看到Even这么粘人，Isak只想搂着他让他再多黏自己一会儿。

当两人又一次毫无缝隙地贴在一起亲的意乱情迷时，Even深吸了一口气向后退了一步。

“你先去车里。”Even吮吻了一下他的上唇，绵长而温柔，“我马上到。”

“…啊？”看着已经抽出纸巾帮他清理衣服的Even，他有些反应不过来。

“或者说你想在这儿做？”Even四处看了看，“我觉得洗手台还不错。”

“咳咳咳…不用了…”

他忙接过Even手中的纸巾自己清理起来。

当他把凉水拍在脸上给身体降温时，看见Even仍靠在隔间的墙壁上，如果不是下身的小帐篷，看起来似乎还很悠闲。

看到Isak盯着自己，他笑着扬了扬眉，“要留下来看我自慰吗？”

“…”

Isak摆摆手迅速地拉开门，“你出去记得漱口。”

“好。”Even笑了出来，眼睛是浅浅的蓝色，“Isak…”

“嗯？”

“我愿意。”


End file.
